Surgical resection is a means of removing sections of organs from within the human or animal body. Such organs may be highly vascular. When tissue is cut (divided or transected) small blood vessels called arterioles are damaged or ruptured. Initial bleeding is followed by a coagulation cascade where the blood is turned into a clot in an attempt to plug the bleeding point. During an operation, it is desirable for a patient to lose as little blood as possible, so various devices have been developed in an attempt to provide blood free cutting. For endoscopic procedures, it is also undesirable for a bleed to occur and not to be dealt with as soon as quickly as possible, or in an expedient manner, since the blood flow may obscure the operator's vision, which may lead to the procedure needing to be terminated and another method used instead, e.g. open surgery.
Electrosurgical generators are pervasive throughout hospital operating theatres, for use in open and laparoscopic procedures, and are also increasingly present in endoscopy suites. In endoscopic procedures the electrosurgical accessory is typically inserted through a lumen inside an endoscope. Considered against the equivalent access channel for laparoscopic surgery, such a lumen is comparatively narrow in bore and greater in length. In the case of a bariatric patient the surgical accessory may have a length of 300 mm from handle to RF tip, whereas the equivalent distance in a laparoscopic case can be in excess of 2500 mm.
Instead of a sharp blade, it is known to use radiofrequency (RF) energy to cut biological tissue. The method of cutting using RF energy operates using the principle that as an electric current passes through a tissue matrix (aided by the ionic contents of the cells and the intercellular electrolytes), the impedance to the flow of electrons across the tissue generates heat. When an RF voltage is applied to the tissue matrix, enough heat is generated within the cells to vaporise the water content of the tissue. As a result of this increasing desiccation, particularly adjacent to the RF emitting region of the instrument (referred to herein as an RF blade) which has the highest current density of the entire current path through tissue, the tissue adjacent to the cut pole of the RF blade loses direct contact with the blade. The applied voltage is then appears almost entirely across this void which ionises as a result, forming a plasma, which has a very high volume resistivity compared to tissue. This differentiation is important as it focusses the applied energy to the plasma that completed the electrical circuit between the cut pole of the RF blade and the tissue. Any volatile material entering the plasma slowly enough is vaporised and the perception is therefore of a tissue dissecting plasma.
GB 2 486 343 discloses a control system for an electrosurgical apparatus which delivers both RF and microwave energy to treat biological tissue. The energy delivery profile of both RF energy and microwave energy delivered to a probe is set based on sampled voltage and current information of RF energy conveyed to the probe and sampled forward and reflected power information for the microwave energy conveyed to and from the probe.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of an electrosurgical apparatus 400 as set out in GB 2 486 343. The apparatus comprises a RF channel and a microwave channel. The RF channel contains components for generating and controlling an RF frequency electromagnetic signal at a power level suitable for treating (e.g. cutting or desiccating) biological tissue. The microwave channel contains components for generating and controlling a microwave frequency electromagnetic signal at a power level suitable for treating (e.g. coagulating or ablating) biological tissue.
The microwave channel has a microwave frequency source 402 followed by a power splitter 424 (e.g. a 3 dB power splitter), which divides the signal from the source 402 into two branches. One branch from the power splitter 424 forms a microwave channel, which has a power control module comprising a variable attenuator 404 controlled by controller 406 via control signal V10 and a signal modulator 408 controlled by controller 406 via control signal V11, and an amplifier module comprising drive amplifier 410 and power amplifier 412 for generating forward microwave EM radiation for delivery from a probe 420 at a power level suitable for treatment. After the amplifier module, the microwave channel continues with a microwave signal coupling module (which forms part of a microwave signal detector) comprising a circulator 416 connected to deliver microwave EM energy from the source to the probe along a path between its first and second ports, a forward coupler 414 at the first port of the circulator 416, and a reflected coupler 418 at the third port of the circulator 416. After passing through the reflected coupler, the microwave EM energy from the third port is absorbed in a power dump load 422. The microwave signal coupling module also includes a switch 415 operated by the controller 406 via control signal V12 for connecting either the forward coupled signal or the reflected coupled signal to a heterodyne receiver for detection
The other branch from the power splitter 424 forms a measurement channel. The measurement channel bypasses the amplifying line-up on the microwave channel, and hence is arranged to deliver a low power signal from the probe. In this embodiment, a primary channel selection switch 426 controlled by the controller 406 via control signal V13 is operable to select a signal from either the microwave channel or the measurement channel to deliver to the probe. A high band pass filter 427 is connected between the primary channel selection switch 426 and the probe 420 to protect the microwave signal generator from low frequency RF signals.
The measurement channel includes components arranged to detect the phase and magnitude of power reflected from the probe, which may yield information about the material e.g. biological tissue present at the distal end of the probe. The measurement channel comprises a circulator 428 connected to deliver microwave EM energy from the source 402 to the probe along a path between its first and second ports. A reflected signal returned from the probe is directed into the third port of the circulator 428. The circulator 428 is used to provide isolation between the forward signal and the reflected signal to facilitate accurate measurement. However, as the circulator does not provide complete isolation between its first and third ports, i.e. some of the forward signal may break through to the third port and interfere with the reflected signal, a carrier cancellation circuit is used that injects a portion of the forward signal (from forward coupler 430) back into the signal coming out of the third port (via injection coupler 432). The carrier cancellation circuit include a phase adjustor 434 to ensure that the injected portion is 180° out of phase with any signal that breaks through into the third port from the first port in order to cancel it out. The carrier cancellation circuit also include a signal attenuator 436 to ensure that the magnitude of the injected portion is the same as any breakthrough signal.
To compensate for any drift in the forward signal, a forward coupler 438 is provided on the measurement channel. The coupled output of the forward coupler 438 and the reflected signal from the third port of the circulator 428 are connected to respective input terminal of a switch 440, which is operated by the controller 406 via control signal V14 to connect either the coupled forward signal or the reflected signal to a heterodyne receiver for detection.
The output of the switch 440 (i.e. the output from the measurement channel) and the output of the switch 415 (i.e. the output from the microwave channel) are connect to a respective input terminal of a secondary channel selection switch 442, which is operable by the controller 406 via control signal V15 in conjunction with the primary channel selection switch to ensure that the output of the measurement channel is connected to the heterodyne receiver when the measurement channel is supplying energy to the probe and that the output of the microwave channel is connected to the heterodyne receiver when the microwave channel is supplying energy to the probe.
The heterodyne receiver is used to extract the phase and magnitude information from the signal output by the secondary channel selection switch 442. A single heterodyne receiver is shown in this system, but a double heterodyne receiver (containing two local oscillators and mixers) to mix the source frequency down twice before the signal enters the controller may be used if necessary. The heterodyne receiver comprises a local oscillator 444 and a mixer 448 for mixing down the signal output by the secondary channel selection switch 442. The frequency of the local oscillator signal is selected so that the output from the mixer 448 is at an intermediate frequency suitable to be received in the controller 406. Band pass filters 446, 450 are provided to protect the local oscillator 444 and the controller 406 from the high frequency microwave signals.
The controller 406 receives the output of the heterodyne receiver and determines (e.g. extracts) from it information indicative of phase and magnitude of the forward and/or reflected signals on the microwave or measurement channel. This information can be used to control the delivery of high power microwave EM radiation on the microwave channel or high power RF EM radiation on the RF channel. A user may interact with the controller 406 via a user interface 452, as discussed above.
The RF channel shown in FIG. 1 comprises an RF frequency source 454 connected to a gate driver 456 that is controlled by the controller 406 via control signal V16. The gate driver 456 supplies an operation signal for an RF amplifier 458, which is a half-bridge arrangement. The drain voltage of the half-bridge arrangement is controllable via a variable DC supply 460. An output transformer 462 transfers the generated RF signal on to a line for delivery to the probe 420. A low pass, band pass, band stop or notch filter 464 is connected on that line to protect the RF signal generator from high frequency microwave signals.
A current transformer 466 is connected on the RF channel to measure the current delivered to the tissue load. A potential divider 468 (which may be tapped off the output transformer) is used to measure the voltage. The output signals from the potential divider 468 and current transformer 466 (i.e. voltage outputs indicative of voltage and current) are connected directly to the controller 406 after conditioning by respective buffer amplifiers 470, 472 and voltage clamping Zener diodes 474, 476, 478, 480 (shown as signals B and C in FIG. 1).
To derive phase information, the voltage and current signals (B and C) are also connected to a phase comparator 482 (e.g. an EXOR gate) whose output voltage is integrated by RC circuit 484 to produce a voltage output (shown as A in FIG. 1) that is proportional to the phase difference between the voltage and current waveforms. This voltage output (signal A) is connected directly to the controller 406.
The microwave/measurement channel and RF channel are connected to a signal combiner 114, which conveys both types of signal separately or simultaneously along cable assembly 116 to the probe 420, from which it is delivered (e.g. radiated) into the biological tissue of a patient.
A waveguide isolator (not shown) may be provided at the junction between the microwave channel and signal combiner. The waveguide isolator may be configured to perform three functions: (i) permit the passage of very high microwave power (e.g. greater than 10 W); (ii) block the passage of RF power; and (iii) provide a high withstanding voltage (e.g. greater than 10 kV). A capacitive structure (also known as a DC break) may also be provided at (e.g. within) or adjacent the waveguide isolator. The purpose of the capacitive structure is to reduce capacitive coupling across the isolation barrier.